1. Field
The present disclosure relates to bars and more particularly pertains to a new bar with enhanced rigidity that minimizes the corresponding increase in the weight of the bar, and is highly suitable for use on, for example, tool supporting structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing size of the farming implements is motivated by the desire to complete the field activities in less and less time, and as well as the increase in the horsepower of the tractors pulling the implements. This increase in size has led to greater stresses applied to the components of the implement. For example, an implement may utilize a tool supporting bar on which various farming tools are mounted. In making the implement larger, the supporting bar is made longer to support tools for more and more rows. This greater length and pulling force increases the stresses on the bar, and the resulting flex of the bar causes the bar to deflect. Consequently, some tools mounted on the bar move with respect to other tools on the bar, and the tools mounted toward the outer ends of the bar are most susceptible to movement. As the number of rows increases, the tools handling the outer rows can be the most affected by the deflection.
However, in the case of a tool mounting bar, there is a need to maintain the size and shape of the bar as it has been generally standardized so that a variety of different types of implements may be mounted on different bars by clamping or other mounting means. It is also undesirable to greatly increase the weight of the bar, so that more of the pulling power of the tractor is essentially wasted to pull the increased weight of the implement incorporating the heavier bar.